


happy.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey's life had been hell.or:  Rey doesn't know what it's like to be happy. Then she meets Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	happy.

**Author's Note:**

> day 37, drabble 37.
> 
> Prompt 037 - happy.

Rey's life had been hell. Orphaned as a child, raised in foster homes that only wanted a check, left to fend for herself with fifty bucks the day she turned eighteen. She'd fought her way to where she was, with a job and an apartment and some friends that were genuine. But she wasn't happy. She wasn't sure she knew how to be happy. Then she met Ben. And Ben didn't run away screaming. But it was when she woke up in the morning and Ben was still there that she finally knew how being happy felt. It felt good.


End file.
